The History Of Eli
by AODtrunks lover
Summary: I have completely re-vamped this story seeing how the first really sucked . Now it's up and I hope you all enjoy!


Kira groaned painfully in the throes of labor. She wanted so badly for this child to be born; she wanted so badly to bring Fruiza's child into the universe.  
Kira could remember the night, nine months previous, when during a drunken grope-fest, she had slept with the universe's most feared tyrant. She had been so ecstatic when she skipped her cycle, she knew for sure that Fruiza's child had taken root in her womb and was growing to be the greatest and most feared ruler in the entire universe.  
She could see the brat now. She envisioned it looking more like its ice-jin father rather than its saiyan mother. A bald head, blue-purple skin plates, eyes that beguiled evil, and most importantly, a power that destroyed galaxies. She knew for sure that it was also going to be a boy.  
A boy, just like its two brothers. She knew, although it would look nothing like them, that her youngest boy would forever take care of its blood brothers and assure them a spot in the future kingdom. Icer and Frost would both live up to their namesakes and be the right hand men to their youngest brother. For the past nine months, Kira giggled and laughed more than she had ever had in her entire life.

A crushing contraction brought Kira back from dreamland. She growled and groaned through it, hoping this irritating process would concede itself soon. Her muscles clenched and she felt a rush of fluid from her innermost being, followed by the most tremendous pain of the entire process.  
Kira shot straight off the bed from the laying-down position she was in. She growled and twisted her body into the pain, bearing down on it as she had when she bore her first two sons. She felt the child pushing toward the bed she lay upon. Kira began to laugh hysterically, she knew her time, and the time of her family was at hand.  
The child slid onto the bed and let out a screech.

Kira lay on the bed, panting her exhaustion. Her body twitched, signaling its need for rest. She clenched her teeth as her body spit out the afterbirth. The child hiccuped and continued to squeal and signal its hunger and cold.  
"Why the fuck is that brat still screaming?"  
Kira moaned her question aloud.  
Exhaustion was already making her cranky; just as it had when she bore her first two sons.  
She sat up groggily, reaching to pick up the child, just to admire it.  
"No son of the great Fru..."

Her cooing stopped dead as she stared at the child in her hands. The child looked absolutely nothing like an ice-jin, Kira wanted to absolutely scream. The child had a thick mop of blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. Its pale, smooth skin already beguiled the muscling of a saiyan. These things didn't compare to the fact that this child wasn't even a male.  
Kira's teeth gritted so strongly her jaw would ache for days afterward. She screamed in a rage so loudly that Icer and Frost halted their training over a mile away.  
Kira slammed the child down onto the mattress. She pressed her hand over the childs' chest, completely covering the childs' upper torso. She pulled her other hand back and began gathering energy within it to kill the girl. The babe screamed, and held its hands out, reaching towards its mother; almost begging her to realize what she was doing.

Kira didn't release that ki blast. She was unsure as to why. She relenquished her pressure on the childs' torso and began to pace around the room, never taking her eyes off the newborn girl laying on the bed. By now the childs' cries had subsided into squelched hiccups and silent tears. The girls' arms still reached toward her mother, still confused and reaching for some form of affection.  
Kira reached out and snatched the child up by one of her feet, eliciting a squeal from the child. She carried her, afterbirth still attached at the naval, out of her personal quarters and into the outer realms of the home. Icer and Frost stood warily in the doorway, having come to see what they believed was going to be their baby brother, and watched their mother carry the child like a sack of potatoes.

"Umm..." Frost began, pointing to the thing in his mothers' hand, obviously confused about the entire situation. He could not understand how the child, who was supposed to be the son of the great tyrant Fruiza, looked and sounded like that.  
"What is that?" Icer, the more articulate of the two, asked of their mother. He studied the girl with a more thoughtful eye, noticing her tail cling desperately to his mothers' wrist in an attempt to gain some form of contact. "How pathetic." he thought crisply. "If we're lucky, the elements will cull this one before she ruins what's left of us."

"This," Kira began, holding the girl up for emphasis in front of her brothers' faces, "is nothing." With a quick turn she pitched the child far from the house. The child hit the dirt and rolled, hollering out her indignation at the cold and hunger she felt.

Kira stormed back into her personal quarters, and stared at her soiled mattress and linens. She stood there with her hands on her hips, growling and grumbling as she stared at the stains and fluids littering the surface of the crudely made beddings.  
"I ruined my best sheets on the softest part of the bed for that little mistake..." she growled. She began stripping the soiled linens off the bed, still growling. "Nine months of my life gone. Fuckin' waste of my life."

_1 year later  
_Saiyan blood obviously coursed strongly through the childs' veins, allowing her to survive her first year of life. Although, both her brothers and her mother did nothing to aid her in her survival. Her mother and brothers' deliberately deprived her of any food, shelter, and any kind of nourishment.  
Still the girl grew. She learned to survive outdoors, in the cold and wild, working simply off her instincts as both a saiyan and as an ice-jin. She learned early on that she was not welcome anywhere near the residence of the three other people on the planet.

Her unwelcome status was only enforced when the beatings began. Both Icer and Frost would seek her out, sometimes together, often separately. The first time she saw Icer approach her, she sat completely still; arms stretched out as if she hoped he had come to take her into the happy family fold. That dream shattered with the kick that he delivered to her stomach.  
Icer and Frost found it a good workout to chase down the Nothing and beat the hell out of it. If they were alone, they would often chase It down to exhaustion and beat It senseless; if they were together, they would take turns holding It down and then simultaneously taking turns beating it. They both found it a great way to develop new techniques.

Icer went out to find the Nothing one day. He had a brand new technique he was dying to try out. The technique was a holding technique, in which all four limbs were twisted backwards and in towards the body and then pressed down upon. This technique would subsequently tear the limbs off those who were unfortunate enough to be caught in it.  
He came upon her as she was sleeping, her uncut hair falling messily into her face, and her tail flicking inconsequently in her dozing sleep.  
"Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

He reached out and scruffed her by the neck, like a common mongrel. She cried out and turned in her brothers' grip attempting to get away from the grip that she had long associated with the sure oncoming of pain. He pressed her, face first into the dirt, and began bending her right arm back. She screamed in pain, feeling the connective tissue in her arm stretching to near-blowout levels.   
She could feel it building within her. She knew that there had been something building within her very soul for months. She understood that it was something beyond rage, something primal and instinctual that compelled her to dream of blood and gore.   
She howled in rage and pain as she felt the pain grow extraordinarily large in her shoulder. She could hear the sadistic laughter spew from her brother's mouth. Her screams of pain turned to those of rage, and she released the force building within her.

"Sinjaska Ya!(Let go of Me)" she screamed, speaking in fluent saiyan. Not only the fact that she could speak threw Icer off guard, but the power she was emitting frightened him. He realized with a horrible shudder, that she was much stronger than him. With a blinding flash of light he was pitched off her landing flat on his back. She stood up, her hair spiked and a powerful golden glow illuminating her body.   
"Sh...she's a super saiyan!" Icer cried at the top of his voice. His voice carried into the house, alerting Kira and drawing her outside. What she witnessed made her think twice about what she thought of the child before.  
The Nothing sat atop of Icer, beating his face mercilessly, and finally turning him over and, with one slick pop, ripping his arm completely out of socket before collapsing in exhausting.

Frost stood there completely frightened of the yearling saiyan that lay next to his older brother. He couldn't even bring himself to walk past his mother to collect up his brother.   
"Frost! Get your useless ass in gear and help me up you fuckin ' ass!" Icer screamed in a combination of fear and pain.   
Icer and Frost both stared at their mother as she glided past the both of them and picked up the Nothing as one would a prized animal. Her lips curved into a sadistically happy smile, showing the evil and more practical side of herself.   
"Boys...I don't think this child is quite as useless as we all thought."  
"What do you mean?" Frost asked, as he propped Icer up over his shoulder.  
"I'm saying that I think we've found ourselves a little bodyguard."

From that day on, the Nothing child became known as Eli, which translated from saiyan tongue into the word "Killer". A name that would be given to an attack dog. In this way, Kira began Eli's training as her personal attack dog.


End file.
